07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuren Oak/History
Hakuren Oak is a main character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He is first introduced as Teito's roommate at the Church and his self-proclaimed rival for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. After a rough start, Hakuren later becomes a close friend of Teito. Hakuren is a member of the very wealthy Oak family in District 2, but he chose to become a bishop rather than follow the Oak family's tradition to go into politics or the military. After passing the exam he worked under Bishop Castor, but received a letter from his father asking him to return home to serve as a tutor to the princess. After realising the things that were covered up by the military, he decided to be the princess's tutor in order to let the voices of the weak be heard to the royal family. Childhood Early childhood Hakuren was born into the wealthy and prestigious Oak Family where he grew up in luxury and splendour. His father is a noble, and though it is unknown what exactly his father's job is, it is established that he is either a politician or a soldier, as it is family tradition. His mother's job is unknown, but it is probable that she also comes from a noble family. Kor When he was young, his mother was taken by a Kor. To protect the Oaks' good reputation (as the Oak Family is a God House), his father had her locked in her room so that no one would know about it. When Hakuren suggested they contact the Bishops he was slapped for disagreeing. His father refused to take her to the travelling Bishops because the exorcism is witnessed by the public, which means the secret will be publicized. One day, one of the travelling Bishop (later revealed to be Frau) sensed that his mother was in danger and came to his house to heal his mother in private. Hakuren believed that he was God who answered his prayers and since that day, wanted to become just like Frau. Leaving his family Soon after this, Hakuren decided that he would travel the the 7th District and become a Bishop. He has spent five years studying in the Church.Hakuren says you need at least five years study in the Church to take the exam. Bishop's Apprentice Exam Meeting Teito He and Teito first meet soon after Mikage's death and Hakuren is walking by Teito in the church. Teito mistakes him for Mikage since they look somewhat similar, but upon looking closer, realizes it is someone else. Upon seeing that Teito is training to become a bishop as well, he states that Teito is now his rival. Teito thinks there is something about Hakuren that is familiar to him until Hakuren asks Teito whether middle school children were starting to take the exam as well. Teito suddenly realizes that Hakuren sounds a lot like Shuri Oak, his tormentor from the military academy. He and Teito take an immediate dislike to each other, with Teito even thinking "if this wasn't a sanctuary, I would beat him up". After trading insults, Teito asks Hakuren why someone from the noble Oak family, having a reputation for being in the military and the government, would pursue a life at the church- which insults Hakuren greatly and he refuses to answer. Later in the day, Hakuren is appalled to discover his room mate is Teito, and demands a change which cannot happen. Because they are roommates, they are also assigned as partners for training and the examination. Aldo's collapse When going to the practice hall the receptionist there suddenly collapses. After taking him to the infirmary, Teito and Hakuren arrive at the practice hall with Hakuren demonstrating his skill with a Baculus, and Teito struggling at first. However, when thinking of Mikage, Teito floods the devise with power so that he breaks the Baculus and the barrier. The Baculus Teito used is revealed to be Frau's, which makes Hakuren furious that Teito did not know how skilled Frau was while using his Baculus. The Wars Attacks Teito and Hakuren rush to a crowd of people and finds the dead body of Aldo lying on the floor. Suspicion falls upon the Seven Ghosts, who people believe could not forgive Aldo for his crimes. Hakuren is later seen studying in the library when Bishop Frau arrives to check on Teito. Hakuren, egger to impress Frau, offers him some porn and the two instantly strike up a friendship, but Bastien appears and confiscates the porn. When Teito finally returns to his room, after a long night of training, he begins to undress, thinking Hakuren is asleep. Hakuren, awake, spots the sklave brand on Teito's back. Recognising it, he feels guilty for his earlier insults of "elementary school kiddie" as Teito, as a sklave, may never have gone to school. When Teito apologises for insulting the Oak family name, and tells him about how Burupya is the reincarnation of his friend, Hakuren tells Teito about why he came to the church to become a bishop, bridging the gap between the two acolytes. The next night, Castor invites Hakuren to join him and Teito Klein in training, since he (Hakuren) had been watching. Hakuren politely declines instead giving Burupya to Teito, who had been crying for him. As the two students make their way back to their room, they are attacked by a Wars, being controlled by Black Hawk member, Kuroyuri, who had infiltrated the Church earlier. The Wars launches for Teito but he is pushed out of the way by Hakuren, who takes the blow but is knocked out the window. Teito then throws himself out the window in effort to save Hakuren but both boys are caught by Frau who then destroys the Wars with his scythe. Frau then realises that members of the Imperial army, have infiltrated the Barsburg Church. After that incident, Hakuren offers Teito a handshake, calling him a 'comrade'. Teito hesitates, remembering how he became friends with Mikage but ended up being unable to protect him. He then tells Hakuren he'll be friends with him when he's strong enough to protect him. Frau's arrest Upon finding that Frau has been arrested for murder, Hakuren decided to prove Frau's innocence. He finds Teito Klein when he (Teito) resurfaces after swimming to Frau's cell in Light Dungeon and attempting to break him free, and reminds him it's dinner. Later that night, Hakuren investigates the crime scene- but is caught by Teito, who offers to help. There, they encounter a dark figure that appears behind Teito- causing Hakuren to strike out with his Baculus, only to find it is Bastien, who is also searching for clues. When questioned, Bastien reveals his past with Frau, but leaves when his shift ends. Noticing the tainted Baculus, Hakuren realises that the Warsfeil within the Church was Bastien, and the two rush to Bastien's room to confront him. Evading the guards, the pair discover a secrete passageway where Bastien awaits them. He attacks Teito for treason against the Barsburg King for escaping with the Eye of Mikhail. Battling Bastien After Teito Klein has been knocked temporarily unconscious by the Wars, Hakuren Oak tries to attack Bastien, but doesn't manage to hurt him. He instead becomes snared by Bastien's tendrils. Bastien reveals that he is a spy of Ayanami's, and holds Hakuren captive- threatening to kill him if Teito does not surrender himself to the Barsburg Armed Forces. As Bastien attempts to devour Teito using his Wars, Mikhail wakes and destroys the Wars. He (Mikhail) attacks Bastien, but Teito stops him as he is important to Frau, which results in Bastien attacking and beating Mikhail. Frau appears in his Ghost form and kills Bastien. Infiltration by the Black Hawks Having recovered from injuries sustained in the fight with Bastien, Hakuren delivers tea to another resident of the Church- but it confronted with the sight of Teito being devoured by a Wars. He rushes to help him as Teito is teleported away but is accidentally teleported too. He finds himself confronted by Black Hawks Kuroyuri and Haruse. Hakuren protests but is then knocked unconscious by Haruse with a punch to the gut and taken aboard the Hawkzile with Teito. When they are in the air, Hakuren recovers and attempts to attack the Black Hawks. His attack is blocked by Haruse and instead destroys a portion of the Hawkzile- resulting in the unconscious Teito being thrown overboard. Hakuren dives after him, and both are saved by Frau and the Eye of Mikhail is released. When Hyuuga cuts down the Hawkzile they ride, Hakuren falls but is caught by Castor who takes him to safety. Once the battle is over, Hakuren finds Teito and hugs him- relieved that he is safe. Seeing the damage the explosion of the Eye had caused, Hakuren offers to help clean up the debris. Eve of the exam Hakuren and Teito Klein watch the Church prepare for the Souls' thanksgivings festival. Teito attempts to catch some floating balloons but as he (Teito) jumps from the balcony he lands on Bishop Lance and breaks the lucky Clergy Pass he was holding. Lance is annoyed at the two boys but is bitten by Burupya. Frau appears and Hakuren greets him politely. Later that day, the candidates line up for the Bishop's apprentice exam, it is revealed that the head examiner is Lance, who is still angry at Teito Klein for breaking his pass. Teito and Hakuren enter the exam hall and find two examinees, Wade and Kyle, shouting at an old man, who they claim bumped into them. Teito and Hakuren argue with the two other examinees, defending the old man. Before a fight starts, the examinees are asked to get ready, and Teito finds that his Zaiphon isn't working. As Wade and Kyle make fun of Teito, Hakuren warns Teito not to start a fight, but then insults Kyle by calling him a "failure face". One of the old men shout for someone to help and Ouida shares his Zaiphon, allowing Teito to continue. Part one of the exam Eventually, they apologize for being so rude to each other and become friends. Eventually, they become very good friends, and before parting ways to begin their apprenticeship after completing the exam, promise each other that when they next meet they'll be much stronger. Much later, Hakuren decided to become a tutor to the princess of Barsburg. There, he found the (already brainwashed) Teito and tried to help Teito recollect his memories, but Teito ran away, confused. References Category:Character subpages